The Return of The Ninja
by PinkNinjaz
Summary: It's been three centuries since the great ninja's who once defended our earth left, and not much has changed.Because of the fear the stories created, parents came together and decided amoungst themselves that they'd broadcast the truth to the next generat
1. Kaori's Story

The Return of the Ninja

_By PinkNinjaz_

* * *

.:: Kaori's Story::.

Two annoyed blue eyes flickered awake as they where startled open by a blast of sunlight.

"Algh…mom…close the blinds!" The teenager screamed, burying her head underneath the mounds of covers as she waited for what she new was coming.

All at once, her fear of mornings was embraced, as her mother swiped the blankets back off of her and started into the riveting chorus of "_Ding Dong the Witch Is Dead"_

Making sure to emphasize the line

"Wake up - sleepy head, rub your eyes, get out of bed."

A mess of blonde hair settled back down to its normal position as she tumbled out of bed against her wishes.

"Common Kaori, mornings aren't that bad!" Her mother said enthusiastically.

If it were anyone but her mother, Kaori would've thrown them a death glare and moved on, but this was her mother-so she silently obeyed.

Her mother gave her a small smile and asked her to come to the dinner table when she was dressed, and then left her to be alone.

Kaori immediately approached her cd player, as she did each morning, but this time, something was wrong. Her CD's were packed away, as everything else in her room.

She let a small shriek out and felt the urge to let out a long deafening scream. She also noticed that it was 7:00 AM. Exactly 2 hours before she was normally woken up.

"Something's messed up here…" she said quiet plainly as she opened the nearest box and pulled out a cd.

Her cd player blared _Just a Girl _by Click 5, as she stared at a near-by poster of her favorite anime: _Naruto._ Her parents and friends thought she was way too obsessed with the show, but she paid no attention to them. Her friends and anime were all that kept her sane these days.

Kaori stared at herself in the mirror, as she adjusted her hair into a pony tail, finishing it off with a ribbon. She dressed in blue jeans, like any 12 year old would, and a blue V-Neck tank top. Her name truly fit her (Kaori means 'beautiful girl' in Japanese.)

Now awake, Kaori slide (via railing) down into her kitchen, where she found both of her parents. Her dad was pacing, her mother at the table. This couldn't be good.

"Who died?" Kaori immediately asked. The last time this had happened she'd found out her pet goldfish Snuffles had been flushed down the toilet and arrived in an all-expenses–paid vacation to the big blue fishbowl in the sky.

"No one honey." Her mother reassured her.

"Ok then...well are we moving? Because my stuff's if pack and-"

Her father cut her off. "Kaori…how much did grandpa teach you about our past?"

"Um...well he showed me the family tree." She responded dully remembering her grandfather's determination to teach her even more history than she was already learning in her 7th grade Social Studies class.

"Hm..." Her father mumbled, as if he was looking for the words to continue.

He silently threw her an envelope as he continued his pace.

Kaori looked at her mother, who nodded to show she wanted Kaori to open the letter.

Nervously she ripped open the letter, to find a very familiar picture.

"OH! That's Sasuke-kun!!!!" Kaori squealed.

"Hm...How much do you know about this 'Sasuke' figure?"

"He's just the world's greatest evil emo ninja." Kaori proclaimed.

"He's also a character in _Naruto."_

"He's also..." Her father added a dramatic pause.

"Your great-great-great grandfather."


	2. Daichi's Story

The Return of the Ninja

_By PinkNinjaz_

* * *

.::Daichi's Story::. 

"Daichi…..please don't tell me that you spent all night reading **again.**"

"Sorry Mum…but I got to a REALLY good point in the book!"

"You have to get some sleep sometime." With a sigh a large woman wobbled out of the doorway.

Green eyes sparkled as the woman left, and a flash of chestnut brown hair dashed back under the covers, where its owner picked up a flashlight and continued reading.

"Daichi, mommy says that you can't read anymore and that she wants to see you down stairs..." A small voice came as the covers around him were tugged on.

"Awe………..Daichi's in trooouuubbbllleee!" came another voice.

"Drop it you two, or else Miss. Ingorain will have to have a talk with you to!" came a third voice, this one, Daichi automatically remembered.

"Thank you Allyson…" he responded wearily from under his covers.

Allyson and Daichi had arrived at the orphanage around the same time, and ever since, they had become best friends. Of course, there friendship didn't go without teasing. Kids at school were constantly on his case, wanting to know if they were Boyfriend and Girlfriend yet. Of course they weren't, but recently Allyson had been acting sort of…well…different. That was the least of his concerns at this moment though.

Daichi heard a fearful whimper as the two children ran out of his small bed room with a small slam of the door.

"Hey Daichi, after you go see Miss. Ingorain, come to my room. I want to hear all about it." Allyson told him as she left Daichi before he could respond.

With a sigh, Daichi put down his book, took off his covers and stared at the clock.

"Seven AM!" he groaned as he heaved himself out of bed.

The Orangeville Orphanage is the last place you'd ever want to wind up.

If you were one of the lucky few to get into the bathroom first, you could take a nuke-warm shower, otherwise you dealt with bitterly cold water. The only quiet time there happened while everyone was asleep. Any other time you could barely hear yourself think. One day, when he was about nine, he found the best place of his life: A library within walking distance. Daichi and Allyson used to spend hours pouring over books, and that's how he found his one true love: anime.

It was nice to read about lives where anything could happen. Lives that still involved families and others like him.

Naturally thanks to all of his reading, Daichi was very clever. He had even set up a system so that he could have hot water each morning, to wash his hair.

This morning though, he simply ran a comb through is tangled up hair, and threw on a pair of black jeans and a pink tee shirt reading "Tough guys wear pink."

Dashing downstairs, Daichi found himself face-to-face with Miss Ingorain in the middle of the kitchen.

He gulped knowing that the kitchen is where everyone always received a punishment, because it was the only room in the house you couldn't eavesdrop in.

Oh crap. What did I do? Daichi raked his brain for any thoughts of anything he had done recently that could be punishable. He came up with nothing.

It was at that moment, Daichi realized that he was a goody-to-shoes. Come to think of it, he had never once in his life been punished.

"Wow...I have a dull life…" he pondered out loud.

"Oh crud…did I say that out loud?" Daichi asked Miss.Ingorain.

Miss.Ingorain ignored his question, and handed him an envelope.

"You read a lot of those-fantasy-cartoon thing-a-ma-bob's right?" she asked clearly having no knowledge of any sort of Japanese terms.

"Manga. Correct." Daichi responded, wondering what the heck she was doing asking a useless question like that.

"Oh, ok then. Right then. I've been asked to give you this letter by childcare and explain everything, but you probably know more than me on this subject." She admitted, gesturing for him to open the letter.

As he opened the letter up, he immediately saw a picture he recognized.

"S-Sakura-san? Why is childcare sending me a picture of HER?" Daichi asked in confusion. After all, Sakura was a made-up character, in a fictional book and it did not seem practical at all that childcare would send something like this to him.

"You're a smart boy Daichi. I have no clue what this will mean to you: she's your great-great-great grandmother.


End file.
